tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Worksnomore
Trina goes to a workers retreat camp as demanded by her boss in order for her to get her job back, and becomes the director for the camp's annual play, with Mina as the lead. Trina's friends (and Laney) tag along to hunt for treasure. Corey and Kon get jobs at the post office to secure a gig at a night club, but both are unable to handle the ongoing stress. Plot Trina receives a phone call from her boss. Her boss scolds her for attacking moviegoers in Whom the Toll Tolls and threatens to fire her if she doesn't attend a workers retreat camp. Not in the mood to argue since he called her so early, she reluctantly agrees to go. In the morning, she prepares to go. While packing she finds her brother and his friends are gig hunting. They want to get a gig at a night club, but aren't able to get in because they aren't connected to the members. Kin looks up the club and discovers that it's owned by the local post office. Corey and Kon decide to get jobs there in the hope of gaining access to the club. Laney refuses, not wanting to do that kind of work just to perform and opts to sit it out. Kin also opts out due to an internship he applied for starting. Trina waits for the bus, and is greeted by her friends. Jean reveals that she discovered a treasure map in her attic, but Trina refuses to go hunt for the treasure. Suddenly, a moving truck arrives, and Mina's sister Carrie comes out of it, having spent the past few months seeing the world. Trina cuts their reunion off as her bus arrives, and Trina is only allowed to bring one of her friends with her. Trina takes Mina and the two leave. Having nothing better to do, the rest of Trina's friends decide to hunt for the treasure themselves, convincing Carrie to aid them. Laney winds up helping in order to escape working at the post office, with Kate and Allie tagging along due to being thrown in the trunk by Trina. Trina and Mina get to camp, and are greeted by the counselor Kent Cansulmun, a slow-witted man. The two are given a tour around the camp and learn of the camp's annual stage play. Trina goes to try out, but clashes with the other actors and is fired, and makes an enemy out of Sara Carmila, an overly-confident teenager. Trina complains about the usage of a mixed-racial cast in a play detailing colonial times, and Kent mistakes this for directing. He makes Trina the lead director of the play soon after and decides to reshape the play into her own visage. We then go to Alison, Colleen, Jean, Emory, Carrie, Kate, Allie and Laney, who're following the treasure map. The map leads them to the same camp Trina's attending. Not wanting to be accused of stalking her, they try to avoid being seen, which lead to them pulling a thorn branch. The branch hits Trina and she accuses Sara of trying to harm her. Kent sides with Trina and scolds Sara. Back with the girls, they're guided by a teenaged groundskeeper. Corey and Kon apply for jobs at the post office and are put in the mailroom. The two are put on an assembly line and fearing that they'd somehow screw it up, use energy drinks to quickly organize the mail. The boss puts them in their own office, believing that they completed their job on their own volition. The two get to work, but are bombarded with too many requests to follow. Back with Trina, she reworks the cast of the play and hires her adult friends to replace them. Sara protests this, but her words go unheard. Mina is tasked with getting coffee for Trina, but while getting it to her, she trips and the coffee lands in Trina's face. Fearing for her own welfare, Mina blames the incident on Sara, which gets the latter in more trouble with Kent, who fires her from her role. Trina decides to give Mina Sara's role. Back with the other girls, they travel into the woods and discover a cave by the base of a mountain. Assuming the treasure is somewhere in there, they go inside and the ground breaks beneath them. They are unable to get back up, but do find a secret passageway. They follow it in the hopes of finding another way out. The girls get scared by a story Carrie tells and are reluctant to keep going, but they fall into a trap before they could go back the way they came. Back with Corey and Kon, the former claims to be under attack by the higher-ups, but Kon is more focused on a conspiracy he discovered, regarding suspicious returns. Corey reveals that the returns are supposed to happen and that was why he was under fire. Corey suffers a panic attack and collapses. Kon goes to get some coffee and undergoes a hallucination, where a mysterious figure tells him to kill Corey. After the latter awakens, Kon tries to bludgeon him with a paper tube, but Corey manages to get him to come to his senses. The other girls eventually find a hidden chamber, containing the skeletons of previous hunters. The exit is blocked off by the groundskeeper and the girls are unable to leave. In a desperate attempt to get out, they chip away at the walls and accidentally open the back of a waterfall, flooding the cave. The girls manage to save themselves by climbing out of an opening on the roof of the cave. Back to Trina, the play begins and everything goes well until Mina forgets her lines and breaks down, admitting that she spilled coffee on Trina and pinned it on Sara. Realizing why Mina lied to her, Trina goes onto the stage and the two have a heart-to-heart, reconciling and earning praise from the audience. Sara attempts to distract them with a song, but the mountain the girls were in collapses and washes Sara away. Trina manages to save the others from undergoing the same fate. Grateful for what Trina did, Kent allows Trina to go home early and he'll give her boss a positive review, getting her her job back. Trina finds her friends and sees they're bummed for searching for what amounted to nothing. She cheers them up by offering to get them ice cream. Laney throws the map away and it lands near a cave they missed. The treasure is in sight, along with the groundskeeper, who's eyes flash red. The gang returns home. Mina and Carrie decide to go to their home to have a proper reunion while the others do the same. Trina enters her house and Corey vents about his day. We then go to Kon, as the figure from his hallucination departs on a motorcycle. During the credits, Trina is about to go to sleep, but is woken up by her phone. Her boss orders her to work the graveyard shift, but she tells him she quits. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Scott Menville: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Jessica DiCicco: Kate * Amber Hood: Allie * Sarah Hyland: Carrie * Brad Abrell: Kent * Albert Brooks: Steven * Carey Means: Stefen * Dave Wittenberg: Stephen * Cree Summer: Sara * Jane Wiedlin: Figure Trivia * First episode to feature Carrie Beff. Strange claimed that the rest of the Newmans will not be featured. * Bill Cipher is on Trina's pajama top. * Trina's threat to her boss is a reference to a quote from Spider-Man on the PlayStation.